Perfect Corners
by Hearts4Black
Summary: The triangle deepens between Yuffie, Shelke, and Vincent. As sadness, jealousy, and realization kick in. Set in a series of drabbles shortly after the event in DoC. Review PLEASE! [YuffiexVincent][VincentxShelke][Mild Spoilers]
1. Words Cannot Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to FF7 and I'm not earning anything off my writings… pfftt…like I'm actually talented enough to!

This is a VincentxShelkexYuffie pairing…well not really a pairing…it's mostly based on Shelke and Yuffie's slight competition over Vincent's attention. Damn, I love their little triangle; it's so deliciously evil!

X Perfect Corners X

Yuffie never complained when Vincent came to visit Shelke, in her mind there were times for one to complain or just shut up and sit down – today was one of those times. Yuffie avoided uncomfortable situations when possible, but while she talked cheerily with Tifa she couldn't avoid the curiosity and build up of hurt that hacked away in the back of her brain.

Vincent was upstairs now talking with Shelke about God knows what and Yuffie wanted to know, badly. Even Cloud stayed away from the upstairs level and Yuffie had seen Tifa scolding Marlene and Denzel for playing near the staircase earlier.

Yes, everyone knew this was a time for no interruptions.

Vincent's presence still clung in the air, an aura of power, sorrow, and darkness – it was intoxicating.

XxxXxxX 

Yuffie was elbow deep in suds – bubbly, warm, happy, soapy suds. She hummed softly while she scrubbed the dinner dishes. She thought of Vincent, she had been so surprised when he showed up, mid-afternoon on the front step.

"Hey! Vinnie! Long time no see!"

He nodded, simple like.

Yuffie grinned her brightest grin and jumped happily, "Come to see me hey?"

"No, I'm here to see Shelke."

Yuffie tried to act unsurprised, not hurt, she wasn't sure if he caught this. He hadn't even acknowledged her attempt at humour; his reply had been so distant.

"Oh ok, she's upstairs." Yuffie answered opening the door wider for him to pass.

He walked by, red cape sweeping across her bare arm.

Yuffie stopped humming in mid-tune and scrubbed the porcelain plate harder, so hard the lovely pink little flower print scratched off the rim.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Dinner was over and night was fast approaching, Yuffie sat on the chair downstairs – arms folded under her knees, chin tucked in. She was tired and sleepy but couldn't let her body rest; she had to stay up to see Vincent leave. She had to say goodbye, she had to say something…something special or important so he'd notice her.

The hall was so quite and shadowed, no sounds. Yuffie strained her ears to listen harder, wondering if she could catch a piece of their conversation. She waited for what seemed like a eternity and then she heard it, and it froze her heart.

She heard a girlish giggle joined by a light chuckle.

Yuffie jumped from her chair and stumbled; she crashed onto the hardwood floor. Slowly pulling herself up, she could taste the blood on her tongue.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Peering through the smallest of cracks in the door Yuffie could see Vincent and Shelke, their features lit by the orange glow from the table lamp. Vincent was listening to Shelke say something, her voice was soft and filled with pain – Yuffie couldn't hear. He turned to see her, red eyes watching hers, black hair hanging freely. Shelke reached up and clasped a loose strand; she spun it in her fingers before pinning it behind his ear.

The ninja cringed, how many times did she dream of running her fingers through that wild black mane? How she wondered what his reaction would be, but she had never tried. She was always afraid of what he'd say – he seemed so untouchable. But never to Shelke. Now he was just looking at Shelke with a content gleam in his eyes.

The ex-Turk reached down and gripped her shoulder; he murmured something that made Shelke smile.

Yuffie spun on her heels and darted down the stairs, tears blinding her vision she stopped in the hall and sat back down on the chair.

"I hate you…I hate you."

Her whispers were the only sound made in the quiet.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Yuffie woke up stiff and sore, she scolded herself for falling asleep in the chair. Standing up, she willed her mind to forget the ache in her joints, but she couldn't ignore the ache in her heart.

Has she missed Vincent? Had he left already?

Racing up the stairs she ran into Shelke, the girl didn't look too surprised – then again she never did.

"Did he leave?"

Shelke cocked her head to one side, "If by _he_ you mean Vincent Valentine, then yes he left last night."

Yuffie gasped inward, she had missed him.

He never saw her, she didn't say anything, and he never said anything. He had walked right past her that afternoon and he had just as easily walked past her that night.

"Don't worry though, he will be back – he promised."

It took Yuffie a moment to realize her fist was flying right for Shelke's pretty little face, the face that Vincent loved so much.

**XxxHearts4Black**

Ahhh…yes…. I loved this one…. Please review! I might make more…. undecided yet.


	2. The Way Things Are

And so I'm back again bringing more...so far I'm luffin the reviews...the more there are the further I go loves...and like to thank the following reviewers: foxygirlchan, ForeverOblivion, and Sweetsong for their very pleasing reviews! Thanks all who reviewed too!

So as this goes on you'll see the story switch from scenes of Yuffie to scenes of Shelke and maybe even Vincent...unsure yet.

But enough of me, here is the rest...

**X Perfect Corners X **

Red.

Tides of crimson red, tiny pools and droplets spewed a path from the stairs, across the hall and through the door of a tiny room. The ninja wiped away the tiny spots from the floor, mused by the way the red stained the white cloth. She loved the colour red, although she couldn't remember when. The red stained the cloth and it bleed into the fabric, greedily taking over everything.

Yuffie knew she should feel guilty about punching Shelke earlier; she had let her envy and anger control her. She remembered someone telling her that it made her special, her spark and zest for life was something to be proud of. Red – she observed the product of her mess, she should feel sorry, but really she would much rather be cleaning up the mess then apologizing for it.

Shelke stood watching from a doorway, her nose had stopped bleeding a while ago – much to Yuffie's disappointment. Hell, she hadn't been surprised by Yuffie's fist and after the attack she merely stumbled back, smirked, and the hurried to find a rag to stop the crimson flow.

"Come back and fight!" Yuffie remembered shouting.

Tifa had stormed in then and held the ninja back while she cursed and attempted to give chase.

Yuffie looked up and met Shelke's eyes; the girl smiled a knowing smile and turned back into her room.

Yuffie silently screamed and hurled the bucket and its water across the river of blood, causing their colours to blend and drift further down the hall – crawling away from Yuffie. She ripped the bloody rag from its heap and stuffed it into her mouth, screaming muffled cries.

She hated red…she hated it all.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Grinning the shorter woman gripped Tifa into a sudden crushing hug, "Thank you! Really!"

The woman had promised not to tell Vincent about Yuffie and Shelke's face-off.

Tifa pulled away and shrugged modestly, "I thought it best not to say anything."

Yuffie nodded and folded her hands behind her back, feeling a dreading weight removed. Her gaze drifted from Tifa's face to the front door. She would love to go for a little stroll right now, it was time to get out and clear her thoughts – this house was a prison with Shelke around.

"Just tell me, why did you do it?"

Yuffie dug a foot into the floorboards, she shrugged.

"I don't like her much, I guess she just gets under my skin sometimes."

The Wutai native felt a small hand reach for her back and rub almost motherly, "You have to try and understand her – a lot has happened to her."

Yuffie swallowed a lump and nodded all the while having her fingers crossed, She would never understand Shelke, – or him for that matter, even though she had tried.

She caught Tifa giving her and odd stare and Yuffie giggled and smiled faintly, she easily could throw her friends off.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Once again he haunted her dreams, more so now then ever. Yuffie cursed her thoughts – why couldn't they bring her these dreams on a better night.

Crimson eyes and perfect pale skin, he was the image of beauty and danger – mystery and threat. And Yuffie wanted nothing more then to dive into the corners of his soul, and pick apart the mysterious – maybe then she could fix him, repair him and begin things anew.

In her dream she approached him, he was standing there on that hill, _her_ hill. The hill she had played on as a young child in Wutai, she spent her days rolling in the grass and brusing her knees. He didn't look at her but she had a feeling he knew she was there.

Her hand reached out to his hair and she was amazed to find her hand went right through him, his eyes turned to face her and he smirked at her surprised look. Yuffie blinked and he was gone, she didn't move for a moment before she felt something pull her back. Her body began to awaken and she found herself alone in her room again, tangled in the sheets of her bed.

A fit of laughter over took her and she quickly stuffed her face in the pillow over fear of waking her sleeping companions.

Even in her dreams he was distant and unreachable as ever.

Yuffie swallowed a sob.

_**XxxXxxX**_

He was visiting again.

Yuffie no longer bothered opening the door, trying to be seen, or even feeling like she needed to say something – a witty comment or something to make people stare.

He found her folded on a chair sleeping soundly, eyes closed and chest rising slowly in steady rythme.

He smirked to himself and grabbed the book she had been reading, which by chance had happen to fall free from her hand. He gently laid it on her lab, he could have sworn the muscles in her arm twitched.

_**XxxXxxX**_

It no longer mattered, she could mean less to him – Yuffie was sure of it.

And yet as she listened to his footsteps fade, she realized no matter what he said, she'd always stay and wait – he had away with that.

She could hear Shelke's laugh from upstairs.

She found her book on her lap and with a swift toss, she threw it back to the floor.

**xxxHearts4Black**

Loved it...I know...lol...Review now!


	3. Where We Stand

**Xxx** How goes it?

Cool...cool...ok first off...Thanks to all who _do _and _did _review...with your reviews, I can see some of you guys are getting the picture I'm attempting to paint – while others aren't looking deep enough and some are just looking too deep. Allow me to help you out:

Number 1: I do not hate Yuffs ok? I enjoy her spunk. However I do believe this is the way she would feel about Shelke and Vince.

Number 2: Vincent and Shelke are not a couple so far! They're friends...I mean they did kinda save each others lives...I would probably visit the person who saved my life too..

Number 3: I apologize for any spelling problems in my writing, I write these fast and the program I use doesn't have a spell check.

Number 4: In the second page, the man who put the book on Yuffie's lap was indeed Mr.Vincent Valentine, if I didn't make that clear enough.

Number 5: I'm trying to keep the characters in character as best as possible.

**X Perfect Corners X**

Shelke watched Vincent's shadow fade from the street as he turned a corner. His visits were never long but they always left her smiling and hopeful – hopeful for a better future.

She turned back and let her eyes roam over the sight of 7th Heaven. The people here, "friends" as he called it were nice people and they wanted nice things for here. She was almost sure she could learn and heal here.

Her thoughts centered to her "friends". There was Tifa, the brunette woman with a friendly smile and a good heart – she had taken up the part of mother to some of the other children here.

Cloud, the blonde man. He was strong and distant and rarely spoke much, but when he did, his words were always something important and true.

And then there was Yuffie, Shelke frowned at this one. She was loud and sometimes annoying, she was only a year younger then Shelke but she acted so much younger – immature.

She sighed, it would be hard to shed old habbits. In Deepground they taught everyone that the immature were the first to die. But she wasn't in Deepground anymore.

Yuffie was envious – Shelke was almost sure of it.

She believed that before Shelke, Yuffie and Vincent were somewhat close. Maybe not the way Yuffie saw it, but there was a close friendship there. Maybe Vincent needed someone to relate too, especially since old scars of Lucrecia and Hojo had been opened. And even though Yuffie was there, she couldn't relate to him like Shelke could.

Shelke looked up towards the swirls of stars, the planet, the lifestream – all seemed much more real up here on the surface.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Yuffie punched her today.

Even long after Yuffie had cleaned up the blood and went to cool down, Shelke couldn't help but wonder excatly why she did it.

Sure she had slapped her before, right after Shalua was attacked – Shelke deserved that one she'd admit. But today...

She leapt up from her bed, surprised by her agility even without the aid of Mako.

It was sad really, the pain and envy that the Wutai girl set herself up for.

Glancing out from her doorframe the ninja was still there, their gazes caught.

Shelke smirked, she saw the image of a young girl trying to hide her dreams, dreams of someone to support her and chase away her fears.

He doesn't love you, Shelke whispered inward, he loves...

**xxxHearts4Black**

Oh damn, I'm one evil kid...lol...I left this at a cliffhanger...u'll see more later!


	4. Redemption As Followed

Hello, Hello, Dearies...Pleasure seeing you here...

WRITER'S CORRECTION: Yuffie is indeed 19 as is Shelke, for some reason I wrote my last chapter thinking it was still based on AC events..slaps self...ouch...rubs brusing cheek...ahh...I need more...java...Hugs Java

**X Perfect Corners X**

Yuffie surpressed a sigh of boredom, if Tifa heard her she was sure to assign more chores. The nineteen year-old snorted, more like missions! Lugging around a fifty pound basket of clothes wasn't easy, even if it kinda was her own.

Heaving another sigh she plucked at her shirt, she did need clean clothes, these old ones just weren't cutting it. Her fingers found a small band of soft string wrapped loosely at her neck, she removed it from her neck to admire it. She rubbed the tiny medallion between her thumb and forefinger, smiling softly.

It had been her mother's at one point. Yuffie thought it looked better on her mother's neck, polished and proud with it's owner dressed in her finest silk kimono. Yuffie often toyed with it when her mother cradled her in her arms, now it was her's. Yuffie could almost feel her mother sitting beside her, and she smiled deeper feeling a mixture of warmth and comfort.

Tifa's voice called her from her daydream, with a snap she jumped from her seat.

"Coming!"

Yuffie shoved the medallion in the pocket of a pair of pants that rested on the top of her laundry pile.

_**XxxXxxX **_

Tired with her busy day of regular housekeeping Tifa strolled into the laundry room. The machine had cut out about an hour ago, and there were still more dirty clothes.

She moaned at a rather large pile, that had to be Yuffie's.

May as well get a headstart while Yuff helped Denzel with his homework. She lifted the basket with a little difficulty and dumped its contents into the washer. Adding a little soap, Tifa slammed the lid shut and started the machine.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Yuffie scratched her head unintelligently.

Who knew math could be so difficult!

Now she'd have to sit through a whole laundry cycle for her clothes, she switched on the lights and gasped in horror.

Her clothes were gone and the machine was running, she could hear the water swish inside the metal innards – the machine's blade churning the clothes.

The necklace!

Yuffie screamed in terror and ran to the machine, half-running half-stumbling she skidded to a stop and struggled with the latch – finally the latch gave and the lid opened with a snap, the machine stopped abruptly leaving a distorted blend of soap, water, and saggy clothes.

Crying now Yuffie fished around for the pants with her medallion, she caught a flash of blue and pulled them out by the lip. The medallion wasn't there, Yuffie gave a desperate gasp and plunged her arm into the soapy pit.

It felt like she was losing her mother again.

There! Something smooth and flat brushed her finger, her grip fastened around the necklace which lay abandoned at the bottom.

She pulled it out and tried to scan the damage with blurry eyes.

The soft burlap string was knotted and frayed, the little bronze disc was worn, discolored, and scratched to hell. The beauty and shine it once possessed was gone.

Yuffie's knees buckled and she slowly slid to the floor sobbing softly.

The last thing of her mother's had died.

_**XxxXxxX**_

Shelke folded herself into a small corner and ran her finger over the little necklace.

She scoffed at it, why would the little ninja fret over something so simple and unimportant. Yuffie had told the tale of the little medallion's lost battle with the washing machine over dinner, she had even held back tears.

Shelke had rescued the necklace from its place on the kitchen counter when Yuffie had hid herself upstairs.

Looking over the bronze disc again, Shelke saw signs of inner beauty and grace, something spiritual emitted from the necklace.

Hmmm...maybe the necklace held something of value.

An idea formed in Shelke's head and she quickly set to work.

_**XxxXxxX**_

An hour's work had led to this.

The ex-Tsviet tiredly stretched and pocketed the medallion, all intentions set to find Yuffie.

The Wutai girl had been easy to find, she had been sitting in the living room flipping through a book, Shelke noted that this book had been left on the floor the night before.

"Yuffie Kisaragi?"

The girl looked up and frowned slightly.

"Yeah?"

Shelke dug through her pocket and let the necklace dangle from an outstretched arm.

"Hey! What are you doing with m-"

Yuffie noticed a shiny almost happy glare reflecting off the bronze piece.

She grabbed the medallion and looked at it. The string had been replaced with a newer thread of burlap and the little disc had been repainted, polished and sanded down – hiding scratches and clearly revealing the previous Wutai symbol. That symbol had long sinced faded, faded awhile ago back when her mother was alive. It looked new, the beauty and strength it weilded calmed her.

Her eyes were torn from the medallion to Shelke. Shelke smiled faintly and turned on her heel to leave.

"Wait!"

Shelke stopped and stared, looking confused.

"Thank you, thank you so much."

Shelke nodded despite the strange new feeling growing inside her. She continued walking into the shadowed hallway.

**XxxHearts4Black**

It's crazier and crazier I know...mhem...does it suck?...remember...reviews!


	5. Too Deep

Disclaimer:...nope...no time...

Ok, so I wrote the next chapter just cuzz u reviewers asked for it! I would have written it a lot sooner, but its been a rough week and I had to go in for treatments.

**X Perfect Corners X**

It was the strangest thing, this feeling, it wasn't the normal feeling that came around everytime she saw those crimson eyes, it was new. Yuffie wasn't sure, but she felt the ties of her girlish crush begin to break. All the pain he so oblviously caused her, was actually curing her – steering her away.

And Shelke, well Shelke maybe wasn't so bad. She did have have a soul. She had demonstrated that by repairing Yuffie's necklace.

Besides who would want Vincent? The sorrow weary, never there, always suffering, ex-Turk?

Yuffie stopped and rubbed her medallion, sighing deeply – who wouldn't?

**XxxXxxX**

Even when the hours strolled by as slowly as it took this old woman to drink her liquor from Tifa's bar, Yuffie couldn't care if Vincent and Shelke spent this long just talking about the tiniest things. The fire of jealousy was still there, but by now Yuffie had steadily grown use to the sensation it caused. Today would be no different, slow and steady, she really didn't know why she was here – Tifa could handle this crowd on her own.

Bored with mixing drinks and always screwing up, Yuffie eyed a disgarded broom and took it upon her self to tidy up. She dashed around the empty stools and kitty corners, slaughtering any ruthless dust bunnies who dared get in her way, saving the woodwork flooring from their ugly grey clouds.

Tired with that, Yuffie danced with the broom handle next. Making ungraceful sweeps and twirls, the broom handled changed from a stiff wood stick to a handsome blonde then to-to-to-Vincent?

Yuffie's smile twisted evily.

Yes the broom grew two strong arms and legs, it grew a handsome face complete with a tangles of wild ebony hair. Hair that she could run her fingers through anytime, pale lips she could kiss anytime. And they danced in spirals and arches, whispering words of love and promises.

Yuffie spun fast, fast enough to send the room spinning and blood rushing to every vein in her head.

"Ah..Yuffie?"

The ninja stopped flat, her feet skidded and the broom fell.

Looking to the door frame she spotted Vincent Valentine himself. Yuffie blinked twice, wondering if her dizzy spell had gotten to her.

"You don't dance like that," he answered as if to reassure her it was him.

Yuffie almost felt as if he was scolding her, she looked down at her feet feeling slightly embarassed. She hadn't noticed he approached her until he gripped her waist with one arm and enveloped his hand in hers.

She couldn't recall her mind responding even though her body did, it let Vincent lead her around, it let her feet follow his. She was just lost in his red orbs while he toyed her body like a puppet.

Their dance was over before Yuffie could register anything, like the way he looked, they way he moved. She looked around but he was gone and deep in her mind her body was still moving.

**xxxHearts4Black **

Heehee...review...if u love me!


	6. Vampric Thoughts

Heehee do you see a disclaimer here? Cuzz I don't!

So far I'm luffin all the reviews! Please keep it up!

Everyone squeal cuzz...this chappie...is about...Vince! AHHHH!

**X Perfect Corners X**

Drinking, thats all the ex-Turk seemed to do nowadays.

Not that he should complain, he enjoyed the days where he didn't have to shoot something or risk being shot at. Still, he hoped he would have something to occupy the days with other then wine.

The gunner strolled through the rack of stored wine, by now he had become so familier with them he could recall each of their tastes, their color, the seasons and herbs mixed within each bottle.

Damn, he knew each brand well enough that it lost its point, searching for the right type of wine to quench tonight's paticular thirst.

Hell, why wouldn't he just surprise himself?

He grabbed the neck of the nearest bottle from his hand without reading the label. The glass that sat on the end table waited patiently, Vincent uncorked the bottle with a gold claw, smirking slightly at the usefulness of such a thing.

The crystal glass with the delicate stem gladly allowed itself it's full as Vincent swooped it off the table and carried it slowly to his perch. His perch – the windowsill overlooking the roofs of the townhouses. He took the first sip from the glass and let his senses tell him what it was.

He cringed. Cheap Wutai wine, he had had a glass of the same just two nights ago – and he wasn't too fond of this paticular mix of strong herbs not fit for an untrained tongue.

Sighing he drank from it anyhow, and began the usual night routine of thinking. Thinking and reflecting on many things. Friends, missions, the future, but mostly he dwelled on to the past. Tonight his thoughts centered to his friends. Especially two girls – Yuffie and Shelke.

He snorted, the two couldn't be less alike. Yuffie was bouncy and energetic, still a girl really. She had seen the destruction of her homeland but she hadn't seen real disaster, true self-disaster – Shelke had. Shelke had belonged to Deepground where disaster was strickly their business. Pain and torture. And unlike Yuffie she hadn't let that go, neither he nor she had ever let that go.

Shelke had experinces like he had, and it was nice to have someone to talk to who knew and completely understood what it meant and what it felt like. He felt less alone, and that was new for him.

Yuffie was more postitve, she may not know a thing about what you're talking about but she'd sit there and act like she did, just for the sake of you. If you ever needed someone to may you feel alive (or completely foolish) she was the one to call.

Vincent's thoughts moved from them to himself.

He knew why he sat here night after night, drinking the same red wine, thinking the same old thoughts. The wine offered an escape, a brief painkiller to take him away from the pain of something he lacked. That something was a companion, a partner, be it a wife, or a lover, hell even a one nightstand.

But he was afraid to leave it behind, if he walked outside that door he knew where he'd be an hour or so later. Right in that cave, looking into the face of a dead woman. A woman who had never loved him, a woman who would never be there, a woman who would never wake-up despite all your silent cries.

He put his lips to the glass and was surprised to find it empty, that fast.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back aganist the wall, the sounds of the TV set droned soflty in his ears, the humming of the apartment complex soothed.

**XxxXxxX**

Lucrecia's eyes watched him from across the room, she wore a small smile.

"What do you mean you can't dance? Is that why you're not going to the Shinra Ball?"

The young Turk nodded sheepishly.

She laughed lightly, "It's easy. Here let me show you."

He was embarassed and she drew into him, she grabbed his hand and placed on her the small of her back, he prayed she wouldn't notice the color rising to his cheekbones. His hand folded around hers. And she lead him around in small slow circles, even with her leading Vincent couldn't help but fumble over his own unreacting feet.

She was still smiling.

Eventually his feet gained rythme and their movements came quicker and less forced, soon he was leading her.

He was smiling.

Lucrecia broke apart too soon, "See? You're not so bad!"

Vincent was still dazed and longing for more.

"Are you going?" He asked.

Lucrecia's face fell briefly before she picked it up quickly and gave a broad grin, "Yes, Hojo's taking me."

Vincent felt his heart rise in his throat, but he did nothing.

"Oh."

Lucrecia turned her heel and made for the door, "I have to write some more reports, see you around."

He nodded, watching her leave with a cheery bound in her step.

She had left too quickly.

**XxxHearts4Black**

ahhh...so sad!...u know u wanna review!


	7. Mending

Disclaimer: guess whose back?…back again…ok ok! Sobs now I have that song stuck in my head!…yah…I'm not dead!..oh…rite…I do not own anything related to FF7…just this here story.

This is my ending of Perfect Corners, I know I should have updated sooner but I needed a break as well as sometime to recover from all my medical shit. To top that off I'm in vet school and that requires loads of studying.

Oh and for u readers out there, this ending switches from Vince's to Yuffie's POV.

X Perfect Corners X 

_Everything takes time, adjusting takes time, sometimes small and sometimes large. _

Vincent could hear Lucrecia's voice in the back of his mind, some sleeping part of her stirred awake long enough to yawn before slipping back down again.

This time he wasn't sure if it'd would ever stir again.

Her words offered a trace of comfort, as he made his way through the city streets with his back to the sun and the wind to his face.

He was adjusting to the truth, he had recovered from Lucrecia – it was time to stop wallowing in self-pity and remorse, time to adjust to something newer.

Why embrace the things that only give you pain? Why not embrace something that reminds you of life and only life – both the good and bad. She reminded him of that.

7th Heaven stood out like a sore thumb against its grubby neighbors, no doubt Tifa occupied herself with the upkeep and success of her operation. She took pleasure in 7th Heaven while in itself offered her solace from her thoughts of Cloud. Cloud was like the wind – one moment it was there against your face and the next it was gone, leaving a slight burn on your cheek.

Vincent wondered if Cloud was aware of the pain he caused Tifa, Lucrecia did the same to him once. Tifa had adjusted though, she'd take Cloud's love when it came and never questioned anything else. Vincent would adjust to relieve the pain. Tifa also gave him hope – hope that it could be done.

XxxXxxX 

Yuffie felt an itch and also felt the annoyance that it could not be scratched. It was very familiar to an itch one might have on one's back. The kind that can make you stop in your tracks, and just imagine the satisfaction of scratching it away. Until you bring your fingers to your back and realize that no amount of movement or straining will ever make your arm reach that spot.

That itch to Yuffie was Vincent Valentine, an itch that she had tried to convince her body many times that it didn't exist.

Scrubbing the windows now, she repeated each word into her brain.

_You don't need him, you don't need him, and you don't want him._

With the increase of her speed and anger to all dust particles, she increased the amount of each word said.

"Yuffie?"

"I DON'T NEE- whoa! Umm…what is it, Tifa?"

"Visitor."

Yuffie threw her rag and dust-zapper spray down to the floor; the can clattered and rolled to a stop, but by then the ninja had already made it halfway to the door. She loved visitors!

_Wine colored eyes, blackest hair, palest skin._

Yuffie slid to a stop on the polished floor, but her shoes betrayed her and she fell to the floor. In a dash, she pulled herself up and made like nothing happened – a slight pink made itself present on her face.

"V-Vinnie?"

The vampric angst muffin, that was Vincent stared at her with a slight amused look.

"He's here to see you," Tifa pointed out yet again, she dried her glass a little faster before leaving the room.

Yuffie placed her arms to her sides, "Oh! Are we going on another mission? Beat up some bad guy ass!"

Vincent winced somewhat, which made Yuffie question if it had been there at all. He looked very uncomfortable and seemed very fidgety, Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?"

He gave a single nod and stepped closer.

"Yuffie, I realized something and it's taken me a very long time to accept it. Lucrecia could never accept me and after those events unfolded, the world could never accept me. I've spent every wakening hour chasing after something that doesn't exist any longer, causing myself more pain, and it doing so I believed I've caused others pain. I think one of them was you, I'm sorry."

Yuffie stood frozen, unbelieving and feeling so guilty. For every time she had said something, for every time she had whispered behind his back, for every angered thought she had said. He didn't need her forgiveness – she needed his.

_I don't want you - I need you. I don't like you – I love you. _

"Only if you forgive me," Yuffie answered, grinning.

"For what?"

Yuffie jumped forward and wrapped him in an embracing hug. "For this."

And for once, Vincent squeezed back.

**XxxXxxX**

In the shadows that made up the hideous floral patterned wall, Shelke stood watching both Vincent and Yuffie with a light smile.

"All sins are forgiven and all scars removed when love has its way," she whispered.

The End

**xHearts4Blackx**

I love this story!!! Please tell me what you think! Also, I need ideas for another FF7 fic, so if you have any, do tell!

Reviews Hugs


End file.
